Beauty And The Beast
by Witchmeister
Summary: The classic tale of beauty and the beast, but with a reylo twist.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young Prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one winter's night, an disformed old beggar came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.

Repulsed by his sickly appearance, the Prince sneered at the gift, and turned the old leper away. But he warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for power is found within. And when he dismissed again, the old man's fragility melted away.

The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for he had seen that there was corruption in his heart. And as punishment, he cursed him to a hideous Beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.

The Rose he had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom for many years.

If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love...a Beast?


	2. Chapter 2

Every day was like the one before. The young orphaned girl went about gathering and trading in the town to make her living. She was stuck in a quite village limited to provincial life, unable to break free from her fate. As she walked through the square eyes darted and were glued to her, they called her Belle for a reason. Truly, her name wasn't Belle, but the townsfolk so adamantly referred to her by that that she subconsciously began forgetting her name. They merely cared for her loose brunette hair, freckled skin, and eyes that were the colour of sweet caramel claiming she was the optimal 'Beauty'. She only ever remembers her once given name because of one person.

"Rey! Hey Rey!" called out through the crowd. Belle's attention was caught by two men, dashing. They stumbled and pushed until they met with the brunette dressed in her grungy white farming outfit. Those two, were in their brown coats, dirty from life and un-treated fabric. Fin was the darker, shyer and humbler of the two gentlemen. He also being the one who refers to Belle by Rey, her name. He is the constant reminder of importance to her life and need to escape this place. They both share that desire. The other tan, dark haired man was Poe. While Both he and Finn were once soldiers, he was a true warhead at heart. He had a constant need to fight and defend those amongst him whereas Finn was simply drafted. Poe was meant to be a fighter, and without the war he was a diminished hunter. A nobody. Finn was his opposite.

"We traded a pheasant with the minister for a book. We thought you'd like it." Poe stated.

"It's not just any book. It's from the Spanish colony up north, Belgium I think."

Finn handed the novel to her, which she handled like a newborn infant. Her hands drummed along the leather shell and markings, she revelled in it's newfound intrigue. Such a prize, for her? Embracing the men was what naturally came as a thank. She placed the gift in her basket, afraid of ruining it further. They paraded and defended her amongst the squabble and merchants she bartered against. Her only means was to repair and scavenge things once lost and broken. Herself and her chosen company included. By the time mid-day pulled about her errands were drawing closed. Items were traded, bread was bought, and exhaust was rampant. The three retreated back to a minimal barren shack of a house on the edge of town. Belle and Poe retired to the interior, where she was to prepare and settle. Finn went out.

"Are you preparing for tonight?" spoke the brunette.

Poe peered over the minimal division to where she was, setting the small un-even table as nicely as possible. "What do I need to prepare for?"

"Maybe help Finn pack, prepare Phillipe's cart, or anything else before Finn leaves." Retorted.

Outside the other man was grooming the shared horse and setting up his saddle, cart, and items to be taken. He was travelling to sell minimal inventions and the finer repaired items. He was carrying not only the cargo, but the hopes of leaving this provincial life with his dear friends. Every year he went, every year he came back with minimal success. This year he as always, he would go but, with more hope. Rey had found an old clock by the churchyard which she had repaired to sing and chime. The origins were exotic already, but with it now finely decorated beyond any average skill, it was an area of pride Finn carried. It was carefully packed and dealt with upmost fragility. The heart of the beauty in his life would truly be broken if anything were to happen to it. By the event of carefully sealing the prized possession Poe's confident figure strolled into the barn like area Finn resided in.

"Oh, finally you come to help me." Finn bemused.

The raven haired handsome only rolled his eyes. He decided upon feeding the 2 chickens as his first task.

"That damn clock is something huh?" Poe was smirking with a teasing tone.

"Yeah, Rey really out did herself on this one."

"Maybe with something as beautiful as Belle, you could afford to spoil her a bit."

If Finn's skin was not dark and exhausted from the sun, his blushing would show. Before he could defend or retort against the stabbing a voice called out from the house.

"If you two are done, I've made up lunch!" cried Belle.

Tasks were not completed, but Poe took kind initiative to finish final preparations outside while Finn went in first. He strode in to see all the effort made. Bread was cut, meat was cooked, cheese was there and wine was poured. She had brought out fine things reserved for religious holidays. He was not permitted to cry through social convention but being so overwhelmed he embraced the girl and lifted her of the floor (much to her chagrin).

"I just wanted to see you off! You don't need to act so brash fool!"

A mild sorry was muttered. He took a seat out for her, like a true gentleman and they sat to ate. She picked and pestered at first, before ravening as she usually did. Restraint was brought when the memory of Poe's presence was recalled. Only so much could be done without him and with his absence came conversion.

"You know the vicar is still thinking we should get married?" Spoke out from Finn.

The girl across froze, politely smiled and chuckled. "He can think all he likes. I am not interested in marriage. Not to men of this town. They all want the same."

"and what's that?"

"A rustic hunting lodge, their latest kill roasting on the fire and a little wife massaging their feet while the little ones play with the dogs. 6 or 7 of course!" she mocked in a idiotic voice using satiric body language.

Amusingly enough, when she was saying that Poe had strutted in and obtained such shock and confusion from the words she admitted he froze. Laughter and amusement was shared between all three for some time, especially on the topic of the aforementioned exchange. Conversation lasted long and was drawn out far past the end of the meal. Eventually they all had to cease and face the departure bittersweetly.

The two men exited to mount cargo, while the other was left in the house. She wallowed in emotions partially during her cleaning, yet also remained adamantly strong. When the door closed behind her, friends were sharing a sweet goodbye and small discussion just outside her reach. When she came close enough they no longer conversed. Finn hugged her, and Poe joined after a mild part. The strength of the two were far restrained yet still showed force on Belle.

"I'm determined to gift you both something nice from the city. What is it you both desire?" Chimed Finn.

Poe bluntly answered, "perhaps some ammunition, a barrel part maybe?"

"And you?"

When turned to the beauty she smiled, confident of her answer. "A rose."

"Are you positive?" both men asked.

"Nothing more, nothing less. A fine Rose is all I ask." Confirmed.

Silently reluctant agreement was made, and words of farewell were repeated for the 100th time. Finn mounted the horse and carried the cart over the hill. Though he travelled purposely slow, no longer could he be seen by the friends left. He had gone.


End file.
